


Oneirology

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares, Premonitions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneirology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingeddserpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/gifts).



> written for tumblr word prompt: _ayurnamat - the philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed_.

She wakes sweat-drenched and shaking from nightmares of flight and fire, vague echoes of transformation and lost cognition. She keeps the memories secret, though visions return like haunted daydreams as she and her companions travel.

Sometimes she dreams of another language, words she cannot recognize, yet somehow understands—

_i am not it’s me fire coming like changing i can’t tearing pulling out where_

is what she hears (sees), in somnolence, and then

_Father_. Her eyes open.

She is changing—she can feel it, and she is not afraid.

When it is ready for her, she will be ready for it.


End file.
